Breathing Is Sometimes Hard To Come By
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Hermione has a hard time focusing on her work . Remus/Hermione. Fun Fic. Rate M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, and if I did it would be Remus and Sirius, and if I did I would so not be writing fan fiction if you get my drift.

A/N: This was just a fun little muse that made it's way into my mind and I couldn't pass it up. The song title and artist is at the end.

* * *

She couldn't get her mind to focus on her work. He had managed to actually disfranchise her, and it was irritating beyond measure. He had to walk into work everyday with that look on his face, with his hair all scruffied up, and he just had to come by her office and say hi to her every day that she worked. He was driving her insane. One of the biggest issues with her problem though, happened to be the fact that he wasn't attempting to make her feel the way she did intentionally, in fact he hadn't the slightest clue she was even having emotional battles.

Hermione Granger was flustered, frustrated, irritated, and now currently unable to focus on her half-breeds rights conference that was in less then half an hour with the ministers of seventy two different countries. To top it off he was going to be there as well, silently rooting her on with that sparkle in his eye showing how proud he was of her, with that smile that said millions without him ever saying a word.

_Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking about you all day long_

She never thought that the day she announced that she would go to work for the ministry in the Half-Breeds rights section that he would become her best friend of sorts. Harry thought that it was a noble profession but that she was wasting her magical talents, and with him being a professional quidditch player along with auror she hardly had time to see him. Ron of course didn't talk to her much anymore ever since she declined his marriage proposal. Ginny on the other hand was another story, but she was so busy with Oliver Wood that their girl talk sessions had begun to dwindle down to a few times a month.

So her current confidant just happened to be Remus Lupin. He was always sitting in the Black family library when she came home from a long day of work. Sirius had offered everyone in the order a room in the much too large house, and of course rent free. Remus accepted out of necessity. Hermione accepted out of curtsey and to be closer to her friends. Of course that back fired slightly when Harry moved into his own flat with Cho Chang, Ginny moved out with Oliver Wood, and Ron moved out simply to avoid her.

The last occupants of 12 Grimmwald Place were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Fred and George Weasley.

But when she would come in to do some more research on her current conquest he would always be sitting in the far back plush chair with a book open, a focused look dominating his features. Sometimes he wouldn't notice she had even walked in until she waved a hand in front of the pages he was reading.

_And I can't wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes_

"Hermione," Remus was standing in her office door frame, that calm almost smug look on his face. When she snapped back from her daydreaming she realized she only had a few more moments before she was to be in the grand forum hall for her conference. "Glad your back with us, it's time to go."

"Of course." She flashed him a gorgeous smile, packing up all the equipment and forms she would need. She cast a curious glance around her office, finding what she was looking for she transformed a couch cover into a very professional, expensive looking and dare say it sexy robe. Dawning it on over her muggle clothes she piled a stack of folders into Remus's proffered hands and started marching down the hall.

Remus was right behind her, and he couldn't help but notice the way she walked with such confidence and determination. He also couldn't help but watch the way her slender hips swayed, and the way in which her brown curls would cascade down her back, bouncing with each step.

When she stopped in front of the door to the conference room Remus laid a hand on the small of her back in encouragement.

_My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me feigning for her love can't lie_

She couldn't breath, not only was she slightly nervous but the feeling of his hand on her body was sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to be the death of her she just knew it.

"I hope that my presentation on expanding half-breed rights goes over well." She stated, giving Remus a shy glance.

"You'll do just fine, just ignore the close minded minister from Sweden and you'll be set." He flashed another one of those adorning smiles and she could feel her heart skip a beat. She would never understand why she couldn't tell him how she felt, that for the past few weeks he was the only thing she could honestly focus on with clarity.

Building up more confidence knowing that at least one person was on her side she opened the door and made her way up to the podium, standing in front of at least three thousand witches and wizards. She could feel her palms start to sweat and the butterfly's pounding in her veins.

Remus could smell the fear and anxiety coming off her in waves, but he could also smell confidence and determination. It was a perk of his furry little problem, having a strong enough sense of smell to detect some emotions.

That's one of the things that had him wondering about the past couple weeks. He had always known she had a scent of vanilla and cinnamon, every once and a while though he would catch a whiff of hazelnut. Lately though he could smell her arousal mixed in with her scent, which was driving him crazy. He had never smelt her excited in that way before and it was an intoxicating scent.

The main dilemma with this new development was the fact that he couldn't figure out who she was aroused by or for. He had a suspicion of Frederic Headers from down the hall, he had seen him leaving her office recently, and lately the smell had grown stronger. Naturally he assumed what seemed obvious.

He did have a fear that he would loose her though, he didn't want one of the last people that would sit down and read with him or talk about current topics over tea leave, like Harry and Ginny did.

_Man you should see how she got me  
spending all this time with her _

"Hello Everyone, I am Miss Hermione Granger for those of you who do not know, and today I plan to discuss with you the many reasons and benefits for expanding half-breed rights in the wizarding world…" Hermione began her speech, she didn't betray any of her fear or nervousness her voice was strong and commanding of attention.

On her queue Remus began to hand out the folders filled with extensive and over-researched information and handouts to the occupants of the room. He made sure to dress extra nice today wearing some of Sirius's more handsome wizarding robes, on Hermione's pleading of course. He could remember her saying how appearances, while not meaning anything to her, meant everything to the people she would be presenting to. He also remembered that he probably would not be able to deny her anything if she asked.

"Some of the many half-breeds denied simple rights such as marriage, education, judicial rights and governmental help include centaurs, mermaids, vampires, elf's, and of course werewolf's. The gross inactions acted against them over centuries leaves one to question why they respond to wizarding society the way they do. Man of them helped in the final battle against Voldemort, and the most powerful wizard of our time had trusted a great deal of them…"

As Hermione continued her speech, he noticed that some of the individuals seemed to shut themselves away from what she was saying, while the larger majority were paying acute attention, and some of them where even nodding their heads.

Everyone in the room could hear her vindication and passion for what she was speaking. It made him feel safe and secure knowing that not only was someone fighting for his rights, but also that same person cared about what she was doing. As an added bonus that same person seemed too cared for him personally as well. _  
_

_And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do_

He sat in the front pew watching her slides magically present themselves; she was showing video and images of family life, everyday life in the worlds of these so called monstrous half-breeds. One in particular was of a baby centaur attempting to use his horse like legs for the first time and tripping over them while the parents were tenderly helping and encouraging.

Another image consisted of a werewolf pack under the wolfs bane potion, playing tug of war and pouncing games. The next one of a Mermaid couple sitting on the beach side, watching a sunset and sharing a secret kiss. All were images of situations that the wizarding world either choose to ignore or really didn't think existed, because after all the ministries believed them all to be unworthy monsters capable of only terrorizing the wizarding community.

She was adamantly talking, iterating her words with her hands and instructing everyone with a folder to look at a specific statistic or pull out a specific statement or poll.

When Hermione glanced in his direction, she seemed to pause for a millisecond before continuing. He had the opportunity to covertly pass her a thumbs up which caused her to blush slightly. After about an hour or so of presenting Hermione declared that they would be having a short break and refreshments would be in the lobby.

Remus stood and made his way over to the podium stairs, offering his hand in a gallant style to help her down. She took it with a grateful smile. "You're doing wonderfully Hermione; I think your actually starting to turn some minds in your direction." His encouragement made her blush furiously.

"I just hope they are prepared for the next part of my presentation." She glanced at him from under her eye lashes with a mischievous smile, causing him to chuckle. Then he smelt it again, when he had chuckled he had whiffed arousal coming from her. At first he thought he had imagined it, but when he placed his hand on her elbow to guide her around some of the guests in the lobby the scent grew stronger. This caught his interest.

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me_

While mingling with the guests during the break, he noticed that Frederic Heading was making his way over to Hermione and the minister of Hungary. He couldn't explain it but a sudden urge to rip the mans head off over took him. He wasn't prone to fits of jealously, and this was the first time since Clara Banks back in his fourth year had he felt this way.

An odd thought occurred to him, maybe Hermione was wrong on some of her research, maybe werewolves were dangerous, because he sure felt dangerous at this moment. He walked over to her and got there at the same time Frederic had, he looked the man over once before nodding his head in what was to be assumed an attempt at a polite gesture.

"Hermione you look stunning." Frederic took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then produced a red rose from behind his back. Hermione's blush turned a deep scarlet and she lowered her eyes to an interesting spot on the floor.

"Thank you Frederic, but you really shouldn't have." Hermione glanced up at Remus with a quick apologetic smile.

"Nonsense." He paused to flash her a charming smile, his charm came close to that of Sirius Black's Charm. Close but not quite. "Listen Hermione, I was wondering if you would reconsider my offer for De'suans on Friday evening." He had a very smitten look across his face, and it was making Remus sick.

"Actually," Hermione had to do some quick thinking, she worked with Frederic on a very close professional level, and she really didn't want to risk his professionalism and dedication to work over a romantic rejection. She considered saying yes and seeing how it would go, possibly just asking to be friends after the first date, but she didn't want to set herself up for a even more complicated mess. Then she had a better plan. "I already have a boyfriend, that's what I was attempting to tell you when you came into my office the last time but you wouldn't let me get a word out."

Frederic had a crestfallen look, but bowed in her direction. "Accept my apologies Hermione, I had no idea you were spoken for."

_I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind_

Remus was racking his mind over that sentence. She had a boyfriend, since when? Surely she would have told him by now; he liked to think that they didn't keep any secrets from each other. She let out a sigh when Frederic was out of earshot.

"He has been attempting to swoon me for the past week or so, he is a nice guy, handsome, successful, most would call him the perfect guy." Hermione started to explain, Remus started to fume at the way she was describing him "He just isn't the perfect guy for me."

At that revelation Remus relaxed, his inner wolf calming itself. This was odd, his wolf never really got territorial over anyone. He also noticed that when Frederic showed up that her arousal diminished, so his earlier assumption had to be wrong. That must only mean it was for her boyfriend, whoever that was.

"Hermione I have a question," Remus asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. Hermione was just about to give him the go ahead to ask away when the ushers announced that the break was over. She needed to be back on the podium before everyone took their seats. She shot him an apologetic smile before reaching up and engulfing him in a hug.

"Later," she pulled away her nervous yet confident grin back "wish me luck." With that she bounded into the room before the other guests.

She couldn't believe she had just hugged Remus like that out of no where. She had never really hugged Remus on instinct before, and for some reason she had felt he was hurt by something. She really didn't want to leave him thinking that he was bothered by something, but she couldn't risk the next portion of this presentation going wrong, she really needed to be the first in the room to make sure arrangements ran smoothly.

The touch of his body pressed into hers as she hugged him was imprinted on her mind though, threatening to overtake her focus again. He really was going to ruin her yet.

_I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind_

Hermione's next part of the presentation went as planned, her guest speakers had arrived on her personal request. She was watching Remus as he took his seat and something broke her heart, he looked so forlorn.

"Everyone, I would like to continue with the conference by introducing a guest of mine, his name is Firenze." Hermione introduced the centaur as he made his way onto the stage; most of the audience took in audible gasps, in the majority of her attendee's countries a half-breed wasn't even allowed in the ministry building much less allowed to present anything.

The presentation continued on like this for a while longer as various half-breed individuals pleaded their cases, answered any and all questions that audience had, and presented first hand information on their kind. After all Hermione did not at any point want to act as the spokesperson for all the breeds, and she didn't want to act as if she knew everything about them by any means.

"Next, I would like to invite a dear friend of mine to speak on his breeds behalf," the audience stayed silent as Hermione continued "In fact he has been amongst you this entire night and most of you, if not all, haven't any idea he was even a half-breed, it is a pleasure to introduce Remus J. Lupin."

Remus looked up from his seat in surprise. He had no idea Hermione was going to introduce him to speak on behalf of the werewolf population. His heart inflated with pride, that she trusted him enough to conclude her presentation on half-breed rights. He made his way up to the podium and she took his hand in reassurance as she went to take her seat, effectively handing the conclusion of her presentation to himself.

_Whenever we up in this bed  
And my fingers fall in your hair  
I wonder if you feel me watching you_

"I think that went rather well," Hermione smiled as Remus took the seat on the couch across from her, she was in a pair of short shorts and a tang top, her bare feet propped up on the coffee table and a cup of tea in her hand.

She noticed he to was back to his normal clothes and looked more like her Remus. The intelligent, caring, humble man that she knew him to be. She had ran through all the reasons she shouldn't have feelings for him, but each one had come up short.

He was old enough to be her father. But she was mature beyond her years.

He was a werewolf. That had nothing to do with it.

He wouldn't return her feelings. Didn't give her a reason not to try.

He was in love with Tonks. She hadn't seen them together in months, and he hadn't talked about her in quite some time before that.

"I think so to, you might make some headway soon." Remus smiled over at her but he still had a sad look upon his face.

"Remus what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned, sitting up in her seat and crossing her legs underneath her.

"Nothings wrong, I was just curious as to why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," He took a deep breath "I know it's silly but I thought we were really close friends, I just figured you would tell me is all."

Hermione got a serious contemplative look on her face before bursting out into fits of laughter. Remus didn't really know how to interpret this action. Was she laughing because he thought they were close friends and she didn't? He really hoped not, he didn't want to have his heart hurt.

"I-" Hermione took a deep breath in attempts to calm herself but she kept giggling "I don't really have a boyfriend, I was only making that up in order to get Frederic to go away, if he had asked who it was I most likely would have unfairly pretended it was you." She finished with more fits of laughing.

"oh…" was all Remus could muster, he felt rather foolish, of course she would have told him if she had a real boyfriend. It never occurred to him that she was simply attempting to get Frederic to leave her be.

_You got me bracing for your love  
And I fallen for you I can't lie  
I just wanna be with you_

At his response Hermione rushed her way over to his side and engulfed him in the biggest hug she had ever given him. She propped herself down next to him on the love seat and took his hand in her two.

"Remus," she breathed, not knowing where to start "you are my best friend, and I would never keep anything from you, ever." Remus kept his eyes downcast; he was intent on studying his hand engulfed in her petite ones.

"I don't know why it made me so upset; it was silly, I'm sorry." Remus apologized before looking up and flashing her a brilliant smile full of mirth, causing Hermione to smile in return.

"See, there's the happy Remus I know and love." Hermione laughed happily. Remus cocked his head to the side and gave her a contemplative look at the use of the word love; she had never told him she loved him before in any way.

At his look Hermione's brows knotted together in confusion, for a second she had thought she had said something wrong. She took one of her hands and placed it on Remus's bicep in an attempt to silently comfort him. "Remus, did I say something I shouldn't have?" she asked quizzically.

At her words Remus had the intense urge to kiss her lips, he couldn't figure out exactly why these urges were suddenly so strong. He hadn't really felt so emotionally about Hermione before, had he? He turned in his seat so that he was nearly facing Hermione's form head on.

"Hermione…" Remus was at a loss for words, he couldn't figure out why his chest was constricting him to suffocation. Hell he really couldn't figure out how he got to this point period, much less why he was responding the way he was to his own emotions.

"Rem-" Before Hermione could finish her sentence his lips were upon hers in a soft tender kiss. Hermione was stunned, she didn't respond at first, but as his tong came out to caress her lower lip a fire of passion was lit within her.

_Yes she got me there I said it  
And somebody call the paramedics  
Tell em to hurry up and come through_

Hermione was straddling Remus's lap, one had tangled in his hair while the other was gripping his shoulder with need. She was kissing him with a fevered passion, she had had fantasies about this moment for the past week and now that it was happening it was like a whirlwind.

She was grinding into his hardness causing him to moan into her mouth. Remus had no idea she could be such a wanton sex kitten, though at her age he shouldn't be surprised. Then an odd thought occurred to him as she laced her tong from the nape of his neck to his ear, Sirius Black was really going to miss out.

Hermione tugged at his robe, losing the top enough to slip it down his arms and exposing his shoulders and chest to her touch. Remus's breath was starting to become labored as he suckled on Hermione's ear, his hands gripping her hips in a almost painful grip.

She was attempting to memorize his body with her mouth and hands, she let her hands run across his smooth chest before he mouth followed suit, sucking, kissing, blowing cool air and occasionally grazing his skin with her teeth. Remus couldn't be more thankful for his decision to kiss her, he had literally risked everything, her friendship, companionship, company, all just to tell her how he felt without telling her. He was grateful that his actions weren't in vain.

When her fingers started to brush across his pant line and hip bones while her mouth started to lap at his happy trail of hair from his bellybutton down his lust fogged mind started to consider what she was up to. It wasn't until she popped the button of his jeans open that he could register her actions. He unconsciously bucked his hips at the contact of her wet tong trialing his hip bones and the skin just above his waistband.

"Hermione…" He wanted to warn her that they were totally not in the right spot to conduct this kind of intimacy.

"shhhhh…"She mumbled into his skin and he obediently obliged, raising his hips in an attempt to help her as she tugged at his pants. When he felt himself freed from his constricting pants and boxers she let out a relieved sigh, he had become increasingly uncomfortable in his clothing as Hermione had continued her ministrations.

He groaned loudly as Hermione took him into her hot, very wet mouth. His hand unconsciously tangled itself into her curls. It had been years since anyone had done this for him, and he almost felt guilty for letting her do this before he worshiped her body. Almost.

Remus let his head fall to the back of the couch as she continued to take him into her mouth over and over again. Sometimes she would curl her tong around the head of his dick, other times she would gently graze her teeth over his silky flesh on her way down. All the while her hands where driving him mad with a need to be buried inside her as they wove their way around his thighs, hips, base of his cock, but what really drove him mad was when she would reach down and roll his balls around.

She was very talented, and if she didn't stop soon Remus would be cuming way to soon for his liking. "Hermione," He attempted to choke out, but she simply continued her ministrations.

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me (baby)  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me_

She couldn't remember how they got from the living room to his bedroom, but she was thankful none the less as she felt her back contact with the coarseness of his cotton sheets and the plushiness of his mattress.

She let a evil grin play across her face as she remembered when Remus had nearly yanked her by the hair off of his member when she blatantly ignored his pleading for her to stop. Or more like half pants of incoherently mumbled words. The point still remained that she had knew what she was doing.

She felt her shirt being torn from her body unceremoniously, along with her braw in a fluid motion that caused her to shiver at the sudden contact of the cold air on her flesh. Remus's eyes were now a darker brown with golden fleck and he nearly licked his lips at the sight of her.

When they had entered his room in a tangled mess of limbs he had shed his jeans by the door, unfortunately both forgot about the discarded robe he had been wearing down stairs. She relished the feel of his weight as he climbed atop of her. Her arousal was stronger then ever, and his inner wolf charged against his veins.

He was kissing her with abandon, his weight supported by one forearm while his other hand teased and caressed her breasts. Her breath was labored and her heart was beating against her ribcage with such force she could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

His lips were trailing hot kisses down her the column of her neck down to the base of her abdomen while his hands continued their torture with her chest. She was going crazy; he was touching her all over except for where she desired to be touched the most. He grinned up at her wolfishly as he started to agonizingly slow pull her shorts and knickers down off her legs.

When he made the move to return the favor she had bestowed upon him earlier she wound her hands into his hair and forcefully yanked him up her body with as much power as she could muster her muscles to provide.

"I can't…" Her words were incoherent to her ears, her need was stronger then the need to breath, she knew that the knot developing in the pit of her stomach could only be relieved by one thing. "Remus…" she panted out again, trying in vain to get him to understand as she wrapped her legs around his naked waist, her eyes watery as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades "please…" she begged.

_I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind  
_

It was all it took for him to plunge himself into the core of her heat, her eyes had begged him, and in that moment he knew he could deny her nothing. She whimpered in pain as she adjusted to his size, and he laid his head in the crook of her neck kissing her flesh and whispering soft nothings and encouragement as he gave her the time she needed.

When she started to fidget around and buck her hips lightly he knew she was ready, he pulled out completely and plunged back in forcefully, she arched her back in pleasure and moaned aloud as he hit just the right spot.

As he continued to thrust into her she dug her nails into his bicep leaving little crescent shape wounds. Remus's wolf relished in the pain and pleasure, he would never engage in blood play unless Hermione provided explicitly clear permission, but he relished the pain she was providing as it aided his pleasure.

Sweat was slickening their bodies as they moved together, her eyes were closed in pleasure as her hands roamed his chest, back, shoulders, arms, anything within her reach. Her nails were drawing bloods in various places, causing Remus to speed up his thrusts.

The bed started to creak as Hermione reached up to grip the headboard for stability, she was moaning without a care in the world to who would hear them. She was calling Remus's name over and over again, encouraging him to go harder and faster.

Remus could feel himself starting to come close to release, and he wanted to make sure Hermione would be right there with him, he reached one of his hands down and started to finger her clit as he made his thrusts deep, hard and fast.

Her eyes shot open at the contact and she bucked her hips up into his fingers.

His face was again buried in the crook of her neck, his pants and breath heavy to her ear. She was aroused beyond comprehension, she wanted this man for the rest of her life, she loved this man. She wanted to be his.

"Remus…" Her only reply was a gruffled grunt, but this was important, she had to get this out. "Remus, I-" Her words lead into a moan as he thrust inside her hitting the most wickedly perfect spot.

_Don't ever leave me girl  
I need you inside my world  
I can't go a day without you  
And see nobody else will ever do  
I'll never feel like I feel with you_

When she finally realized she would be unable to get the words out, with a fierce determination she racked her nails down his back ferociously and bit into his shoulder as hard as she could drawing blood. When she tasted the coppery liquid on her tong she suckled some of it into her mouth before reaching up to kiss a surprised looking Remus.

As she felt herself start to orgasm she forced Remus's mouth to her shoulder, it was all the encouragement the wolf inside the man needed. As he released his seed deep into Hermione's womb he bit down and clamed her as his mate. His _mate._

As they both came down from their climax Remus realized that she had claimed him as well, he was her mate and she was his mate. He was her alpha and she was his omega. Panic started to rise within the man as he realized what his wolf had done in the throws of passion.

"Hermione," he began, fear laced in his voice.

"Remus I know. I know what I did, and I wanted to." She took a deep breath and fingered the wound she had left on his shoulder gingerly "I love you." She looked up into his eyes. Fear at his reaction and a deep love shown through.

Remus lowered his mouth to her lips, "You are an amazing woman." Remus whispered against her soft flesh.

A blood bond to a wolf was the most important thing in the world, it was something beyond measure. She would need him and love him for the rest of her life since she had bitten him, and he would need and love her for the rest of his as well.

He nuzzled her wound as her naked form was lying next to his; he was memorizing her scent, her voice, her taste. Everything Hermione was now his, and he was hers. He was her mate. She was his second half.

"I love you." He whispered as she started to fall asleep in his embrace.

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)_

Remus headed down stairs for a cup of hot chocolate, a grin wider then the world graced his handsome face. When he walked into the kitchen and headed for the cupboard he heard a cough from behind him.

He turned around to meet the face of Sirius Black.

"Hi." Remus greeted a little to cheerily.

"Uh-huh" Sirius replied, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Remus asked as he started to mix his coco and milk together.

"Did I say anything?" Sirius replied nonchalantly as he plopped down into one of the dinning room table chairs.

"Do you have to," Remus laughed as he sat across from his life long friend, his eyes yielding an undeniable gleam.

"You know now that I think of it," Sirius started, stealing a drink from Remus's cup, earning himself a death glare "You really need to remember to pick up after yourself." Sirius got up and left the kitchen before returning with Remus's previously discarded robe, throwing it into the kitchen.

As Sirius turned to leave he added "And some silencing charms would be nice."

Remus spit hot chocolate all over the kitchen table, and attempted to stifle his coughs as Sirius made his way up the stairs with a wicked grin on his face.

_Oh no no I can't breathe  
Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
Oh no no I can't breathe oh no_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did I hope you enjoyed it enough to review

By the way the song is Suffocate by J. Holiday. If you get a chance you should listen to it.


End file.
